The present invention relates to a wall construction formed of interconnected panel sections and to panel sections for use in the wall construction, and has particular applicability to walls forming cold storage rooms.
Cold storage spaces for industrial use are presently constructed by joining a number of modular, thermally insulated panels to one another. Generally, the panels are constructed by the use of two juxtaposed metal plates, which define the body of the panel, polyurethane being injected between the plates and being bonded to the latter so as to form the panel.
For proper functioning of the cold storage space it is necessry to ensure that thermal insulation is maintained when the panels have been attached together, and that the insulating properties of the cold storage room are not adversely affected by poor sealing between adjacent panels.
One form of satisfying this requirement consists of attaching the panels to one another under pressure. However, in practice it is impossible to use conventional methods of attaching the panels to one another, and known forms of construction for attaching the panels together suffer from the disadvantage that the constructional elements employed are cumbersome, and the mode of construction of cold storage room or space from these constructional elements is difficult. Above all there is the difficulty that two different types of panels have to be made, one being equipped with female attachment members and the other with male attachment members.